The Forger
by SpriteZoey
Summary: Gibb's daughter Sarah is in trouble. Warning this will contain a spanking. Don't like, don't read
1. The Forger

I do not own NCIS

The Forger

I slowly walked down the corridor that led to the office. This was not the first time getting into trouble and I cursed myself for letting it happen again. Dad was not going to be happy considering he gave me a warning just this morning. My stomach was in knots as I approached the secretary's desk.

"Um.. I'm supposed to see Dr. Trenton. I was called to the office." I explained trying to hide my fear.

"Ah, yes Miss Gibbs. He's expecting you. You can go right in." She said with an evil grin.

I slowly walked into the office and prayed I didn't throw up. The first thing I noticed was dad sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dr. Trenton's desk and I felt my stomach lurch. Apparently I needed to eat less for breakfast but I knew that was the least of my problems when dad turned and glared at me. I immediately looked at the floor and waited for instruction.

"Oh, Miss Gibbs, please come on in. I was just having a nice chat with your father about your recent behavioral problems." Dr. Trenton said as he noticed me at the door.

I slowly walked over to the chair next to my dad and sat down. I glanced up and noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off of me. If looks could kill I would be six feet under. My dad was well known for his glare and it came in handy when a suspect wouldn't talk or when he wasn't happy with one of his team members mainly Tony. I on the other hand usually could give him one back but not in this moment. I just froze.

"So, when did you think it would be a good idea to forge my signature, and then cheat on a test?" Dad asked bending closer to me. I couldn't find words and remained silent.

"I WANT AN ANSWER!" He yelled slamming his hand down on the desk.

I jumped and noticed that Dr. Trenton looked as worried as I did.

"I-I don't know. Never." I tried.

Dr. Trenton obviously trying to break the tension began.

"That's right Sarah. Never. You do realize that this is the third time you've been in trouble in the last month." He explained. I began playing with a loose piece of fabric on the chair.

"Yes sir." I said ignoring the heat I could almost feel from my father.

"Look him in the eye Sarah." Dad warned through gritted teeth and I looked up.

He sat silent for a moment before looking over at my dad before looking back at me.

"Well as you know this cannot go overlooked and as such you are being suspended for 3 days and at your father's request 4 swats with the paddle." I felt my butt twinge in dread. This would at least be easier than anything dad had planned. Sitting down was not going to be possible at least until my suspension was over.

"Do you have anything to add Agent Gibbs?"

"Nothing. Sarah knows what to expect when she gets home." He stated ignoring my silent sobs and turned to me. "If I were you little girl I'd just be happy we don't walk down to the bathroom."

"Yes sir." My stomach dropped as I hoped he wouldn't actually do it.

"Alright then. Would you like to take her with you after I give her the swats or would you rather wait until this afternoon?" Dr. Trenton asked.

"She can wait I have a case I need to go back to. My teams' waiting." He stated slowly getting out of his chair and bent over to my ear.

"I would save those tears you're going to need them later." I immediately made myself stop and took at deep breath.

After standing and shaking Dr. Trenton's hand he reminded to meet him at the office straight after school. I knew any extracurricular activities would be frowned upon as he knew what time I got out.

Once my dad closed the door I noticed Dr. Trenton pull something out of his desk drawer. I felt a bead of sweat slowly roll down my back. This wasn't going to be fun.

Turning back to me and standing he said,

"OK Sarah you know the drill. Over my desk."

"Yes sir." I said and slowly bent over the desk trying to think of anything but being in that moment.

I had been right the four swats stung but I was able to make it through the rest of the day with little discomfort. When the final bell rung I raced out the door to the bus stop that would take me to my fate. Hopefully, dad and the were still at the crime scene and I could go visit Abby. The elevators opened to a full bullpen and my stomach dropped. The first person to see me was Tony.

"Hey kiddo. I heard you got into some trouble at school today." He said grinning to me no doubt happy it wasn't him that was facing my father's wrath.

"Leave her alone Tony. She has enough on her platter as it is." Ziva came to my defense.

"Plate, Ziva. It's plate." Tim corrected.

"Plate, platter doesn't matter she's in enough trouble." Ziva defended me and I smiled.

"That's right she is and if she's not sitting at my desk in two seconds and the rest of you don't get back to work she won't be the only one with a plate full of trouble." I heard my dad say from behind me.

"Right Boss." Tony said making a face at me. I shot him a glare and he turned away.

I went to dad's desk and got out my homework. Dad and the team went about working on their case for what seemed like hours. I just wanted to go home but I knew dad was using this to make me anxious. You pick up a few tricks when your dad is a Federal Agent. Once it looked as if the team hit a dead end dad told them to go home. Each of the team gave me sympathetic looks as they left.

"Let's go." He said grabbing his jacket and coffee walking to the elevator.

I ran to keep up and before long we were in the car on the way home. It was a silent ride as I stole occasional glances in his direction. He kept his eyes straight ahead and ignored me. I knew I was in major trouble. Usually dad would talk about his case and talk about dinner but it was silent. When we pulled into the driveway he instructed me to go straight to my room and wait for him. I said yes sir and jumped out the car and ran inside. I put my school bag on the couch and went upstairs. I began pacing the floor as I thought about what awaited me. Before long there was a knock at the door and dad walked in. I noticed he had changed his clothes but was still wearing his belt. I gulped and sat on the bed as he sat on my desk chair.

"Do you know why I'm so upset?" He asked lifting my chin so I was looking right at him.

I thought for a moment before I answered. Lying would just make it worse and he already knew the truth.

"Because I forged your signature and cheated on a test." I offered hoping this would be enough.

"So you lied." He countered.

"I didn't lie." I became defensive and he glared at me.

"You want to try that again?"

"Ok, I guess it was lying but I just didn't want you to find out because I knew you'd be mad." I explained.

"And you don't think I'm not pissed right now? I sure would not have been as mad if you would have just given me the note to sign. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said as I began to cry.

He sat there for a moment and just looked at me. I wiped my face and tried to be stoic. I knew how much he hated weakness. He noticed this and reassured me it was ok to cry.

"Now what do you think your punishment should be?" He always asked me this so we were in agreement.

"How about no punishment and you let me go with a warning?" I smirked and he slapped my thigh.

"OW!" I yelped.

"Try again young lady. If I were you I'd get it right this time." He warned raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, I guess grounded and restricted to my room."

"And?" He had his hand raised.

"Daddy, please don't spank me. I really am sorry. I won't do it again. I swear." I pleaded new tears streaking my face.

"WON'T DO IT AGAIN?" He yelled and I flinched. You said that the last time and look what happened. You keep acting like this and it going to be worse." He warned.

"Yes-yes sir." I hiccupped.

"Now lower your pants and underwear and lay over the bed." He instructed standing up and turning me towards the bed. I turned around.

"Please can I keep my underwear on?" I knew begging was only making it worse.

"I suggest you turn around and do as I say or it's going to be worse."

I turned, lowered my pants and bent over the bed. I still wanted to be in control.

"Fine you want to make this worse it's your choice." He stated as he grabbed my underwear and pushed them down with my pants. I heard him unbuckle his belt and I took a deep breath. He put a hand on my back so I couldn't move and I heard the belt being swung back.

The first lick was always the worst. I grunted and waited for the rest. I was openly crying by the 10th lick and yelling by the 20th. He stopped and threw the belt on the bed and helped me stand up. I grabbed my pants and pulled them up before turning around. He handed me a tissue as he guided me on his lap. I knew the lecture wasn't over.

"So, suspended for three days means no tv, phone, going outside at all unless you're going with me and that is until further notice. Is that understood?" He explained sternly.

"Yes-yes sir." I answered desperately trying to stop the tears.

"I also want you to write apology letters to Dr. Trenton and Mrs. Sanders." I began to complain.

"Aw, do I have to? I mean-." He swatted me leg and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and if I hear another word about it we will end up right back here. Is that clear?"

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Your choice." He said putting me down and turning me around raising his hand.

"No, no wait. I'll do it. I'm sorry." I begged.

He smiled. "That's what I thought."

"Now why don't you get started on those letters? I'll go make dinner. When I come in later you better almost be done."

"Yes sir." He bent down and kissed my head I could smell the coffee on his breath.

"You know I love you don't you?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, and I love you too."


	2. A Little Discipline

I do not own NCIS.

The Forger

Chapter 2

The next morning after my "Come to Jesus" discussion with dad he sat me down at breakfast and told me that under no circumstances was I to pull any stunts during my suspension. Apparently since I was in the 6th grade it was decided that my suspension would be in school which I knew was not going to be very comfortable. After I gave Dr. Trenton the apology letter for both he and Mrs. Sanders I was led into the conference room next to Dr. Trenton's office where I was told I would be spending my suspension doing busy work. I cringed as I looked at the only wooden chair at the table. It was clear that Dr. Trenton knew sitting was going to be difficult and wanted to add a little extra to my punishment.

"Have a seat Ms. Gibbs. I'll have the secretary bring in your work." He instructed holding the door open. I decided that I was not going to let Dr. Trenton have the pleasure of seeing me in pain and I quickly sat down before he could see me cringe.

"Yes sir." I said getting a pen out of my schoolbag.

"One more thing Ms. Gibbs you will be retaking the test you cheated on despite the fact that you got a zero. I requested that as I am curious to see if you really knew the information and Mrs. Sanders agreed. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

He picked up my schoolbag taking out my pens and pencils and putting them on the table before taking it with him as he closed the door. My mind wondered as I waited for the secretary and was surprised when Mrs. Sanders walked in.

"Hello, Sarah. How are you this morning?" She said sitting next to me.

"I'm good." I said forcing a smile despite the burning coming from my seat.

"I was given my first period off so that I could give you the test." She informed me placing the paper in front of me.

I looked down at the questions in front of me and took a deep breath. I had barely studied the first time and that had been almost a week ago. This was not going to be easy I thought as I picked up my pen when Mrs. Sanders stopped me.

"Sarah, I hope you know I got your apology letter and thought I was very well written. I believe you have a talent for writing. Look, I don't like seeing any of my students in trouble especially the ones I admire a great deal. I think you are a really good student but sometimes may feel overwhelmed by your work and that is why we are agreeing to you retaking the test. Now the highest you'll be able to get is a 70 but I have a feeling that you will be able to do it."

I really liked Mrs. Sanders she was my favorite teacher by far and I suddenly felt guilt overtake me as tears burned my eyes.

"Yes ma'am." I said softly fighting the lump in my throat and I picked up my pen and began.

That afternoon as I walked into the bullpen Ducky was there talking to Tony when he looked over and saw me standing there.

"Why, Sarah, what a pleasure to see you my dear." He said hugging my neck.

"Hey, Ducky."

"I understand you've gotten yourself in some trouble."

"Yeah. I'm suspended for three days." I informed him.

"Well my dear a little discipline never hurt anyone." He stated so matter-of-factly I almost believed him for a second. Obviously he didn't understand the kind of discipline my father had in mind as I felt my backside burn.

"I remember a time as a young boy…" He began.

"Duck, you can save the story. Sarah needs to be sitting at my desk." I heard my dad say from behind me.

"Oh Jethro I was just going to regale our young girl here about the effects of a little discipline."

"I bet you were Duck." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "But right now she has punish work she needs to be doing." I cringed. What could he possibly be talking about I thought I had received all my punishment. I looked at him my face showing confusion as he informed me that I was to help Abby down in the lab and my eyes lit up.

"Thanks dad. Bye Ducky." I called making a face at Tony before running to the elevator before dad could change his mind.

I entered Abby's lab and found her blaring some punk rock band as she drank a Caf-Pow and looked at the screen in front of her. She didn't take her eyes off the screen as she told me hello.

"Hey kid." She called. "What's up?" I was amazed that she knew it was me. Obviously she had been working with my dad too long.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked and she smiled.

"Your dad told me you were coming."

"Oh, so dad said I'm supposed to be down here doing punish work or something but I can't imagine this being much of a punishment." I grinned.

Abby walked over to the stereo in her office and turned it off. She offered me a stool but when I refused she laughed.

"So he really let you have it huh?" She asked.

"You could say that."

"You know Sarah I was just like you. I use to get into trouble all the time. My parents even threatened to send me to a convent if I didn't straighten up."

"Really? You got into trouble?" I was shocked. Abby always seemed like the type to follow all the rules even if she didn't agree with them.

"Oh, yes. I spent many days just like you are now in pain. I would give you a story but I'm sure your dad would see it as me giving you ideas so I won't." My face fell. I was dying to hear about Abby getting into trouble. This was even better than dad's stories.

"Oh come on Abs just one story. I swear I won't try anything. Cross my heart and hope to die." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She thought for a moment. "Ok but if I hear about you pulling this you and I are going to have a long conversation is that clear?" I knew what a long conversation meant.

"Yes ma'am." I said giving her a mock salute.

"Anyway, I guess I was in about the eighth grade at St. Stephen's. We use to have to go to weekly Mass every Friday and I hated it. You know we had nuns and they were pretty strict. So on this one particular Friday me and my friend Grace decided that instead of going to Mass we would hide in the back and play with the candles. Sister Margaret didn't seem to miss us at least until we almost set the church on fire." I stared at Abby and my jaw fell open.

"You almost set the church on fire?" I was astounded.

"Yeah, see Grace and I we were making wax hands when I accidently burned myself and threw the candle which happened to hit some kind of banner above us and it went up faster than anything. Immediately we ran out the church and into the yard next door waiting to see what would happen. Within I'd say a couple of minutes the doors were flung open and everyone was running out the church." I laughed having a pretty good image of what that must have looked like.

"Anyway, Sister Margaret figured out it was us pretty fast when Jessica Purcell ratted us out. She told sister that we had not been at Mass the entire time and that she saw us running out the back of church. Needless to say we had a very long conference with Sister Ann the principal and our parents that afternoon. Unfortunately for me Sister Ann knew sign language so I couldn't interpret for my parents and they were pretty mad."

"What'd they do?" I asked eagerly.

"Well after they convinced Sister Ann not to throw us out we were suspended for a week and given swats with the paddle." I noticed her cringe as she remembered.

"Wow. That's amazing. You don't have to worry I would never do anything like that." I assured her hoping she'd continue.

"That's not even the worse part. When we got home I thought my father was going to kill me. He ripped my bare butt raw with his belt. I didn't sit down for a least a week. Needless to say that was the last time Grace or I was allowed in any church without an adult for a few years and by then I had quit going anyway so it didn't matter." She looked at me. "So I understand getting in trouble but just know that your dad loves you more than anything and when you do things like that it hurts him because he loses trust in you." I nodded and she hugged me. When I looked up Tony was walking in.

"Time to go kiddo, your dad's waiting."

I thanked Abby and hugged her again.

"Thanks Abs."

"Anytime kid."

Tony and I walked into the elevator and he pushed the button.

"So what'd you and Abby talk about?" He asked smirking at me.

"It's none of your business." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

When the doors open he propelled me forward with a sharp smack on my backside.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked trying to rub out the sting.

"I'd watch it if I were you." He warned.

"Oh come on Tony. You're like a big brother to me." I complained hoping to make him feel guilty.

"Right and as a big brother I'm in charge." He smiled as my dad approached.

"Is there a problem here?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow at Tony.

"No problem here Boss. Nothing a little discipline couldn't take care of." He smirked and walked away.


End file.
